10 Things I Hate About You
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: In order for Lucy to date Natsu,Mirajane should date someone first. The thing is, Mira is not the kind of girl you can just date. Natsu and Gray had to set Mira with someone who has the guts to date the demon of Magnolia High. They chose the headmaster's grandson,Laxus, Magnolia High's most notorious student who agreed in exchange for money. Will love blossom, or not? Various OTPs


**AN: Hey guys! This story is based on the movie 10 Things I Hate About You because I just simply like the movie. Incorporating it with Fairy Tail was just a good idea for me. I will make some drastic changes of course, and I hope it would work out well. Expect some Miraxus, Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, ElfGreen and other possible pairings. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

* * *

><p>"I wish there was something I can do to change your mind" Makarov said glumly and the woman in front of him gave him a sad smile. She gently brushed the blonde locks of the boy who was standing beside her. Makarov stared at the boy, he can clearly see that the once bright eyes of the boy were now strained with tears. The woman in front of him was no different either. Her warm gaze was all but gone.<p>

"I'm afraid I can no longer change my mind. I think it's best if I bring Laxus somewhere that will not remind him of his father. I'd hate to put him through this, but, I guess this is the only way for him to forget about what his father has done to the both of us." The woman explained, her eyes began to brim with tears once again. Makarov hated seeing her like this, he wanted to find his poor excuse of a son and beat some sense in his head. He never expected Ivan to go too far ever since he denied him the inheritance of their properties. He cannot believe that he will vent all his anger on his wife and child and then suddenly leave them without a good reason at all.

Makarov nodded in understanding. This was not only difficult for both mother and child, it wasn't easy for him to do this as well. He was so close with his grandson, just the thought of not seeing him for the longest time pains him. But then, if this is for the best of all of them, this is one sacrifice he had to make.

"Alright, I cannot stop you from making your own decisions. I'll just hope that everything will bode well for the two of you" Makarov sighed and walked towards his grandson.

"Laxus, I know that this will be hard for you, but someday you will understand the situation. I promise that I won't forget you, okay? I won't forget to write to you." Makarov assured the boy and placed a kiss on his forehead. Laxus looked down on his feet.

"We will see each other again, right? Promise me that you will visit us okay?" Laxus said sheepishly and Makarov chuckled.

"Of course I will" Makarov locked the boy in one last embrace before pulling himself away.

"Makarov-san, it's time for us to go" the woman said as she stood up and took Laxus's hand in her own. Makarov sighed and waved the both of them goodbye as they opened the wooden doors.

xXxXxXxXx

_10 years later_

An open-topped car stopped at the red stoplight. The vehicle carried a group of teenage girls who were gleefully laughing while music played in the car speakers. Just then their groove was ruined when another car stopped beside them and loud metal music boomed in the car speakers. The car's windows were down, giving them a good look on who was the driver of the car.

They all turned to see who it was. It was an 18-year old teenager whose wavy white hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a black ribbon tying it together. She wore a black tank top with a black choker on her neck as well as black fingerless gloves. She turned to look at the group of girls. Her blue eyes can almost bore a hole on anything she looks at.

The group of girls froze and turned their gazes away. The driver had one hell of a stare that resembles that of a demon. As soon as the light turned green, the car drove away. It would seem that it was going on the same destination as the girls, it was headed for Magnolia Highschool.

Magnolia Highschool is owned by Makarov Dreyar, who also serves as the school's principal. A few years ago, the president of the school decided to bring in children who cannot afford to study in other schools, as well as children who were left with no parents. He brought them in a compound that was given to him by Mavis Vermillion, that place was called Fairy Tail. Those children he brought in was given a chance to study in his own school. Makarov was renowned as a great teacher and was known for his deeds and other achievements, but disciplining the brats he took in wasn't really something he was good at.

Meanwhile at the Magnolia Highschool's guidance office

"So, you caused the fire in the chemical laboratory five minutes ago, and you started a fight with a random student in the cafeteria, you were kicked out in 5 consecutive classes just for today. You are quite a troublemaker, aren't you, Mr. Dragneel?" the guidance counsellor, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki said as he removed his gaze from his laptop. Natsu Dragneel was trying to stop his the moment he went face to face with their guidance counsellor. He cannot believe how can just looking at one person's face make you laugh your head off.

"Yeah, the fire was awesome, the next chemistry class must've been so grateful to me" Natsu said as he grinned cheekily while Ichiya was furiously typing his way in his laptop. He began to sweat heavily and Natsu swore he can see a steam coming from his nostrils.

"Say, do you have another word for enlarged?" Ichiya asked all of a sudden and Natsu raised his brow.

"Umm… What exactly does that mean?" Natsu asked with curiousity

"It's none of your business, really! Run along now, men!"

"Really?! No reports or something! That's cool!" Natsu said as he literally jumped out of his chair.

Natsu sprinted his way out of the guidance office, with a wide grin on his face. He stopped by his locker to drop a few things before moving on to his gym class. Once he was done with his locker, he skidded through the crowded hallway until he ran over a man who was wearing nothing but his pants.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" the Gray Fullbuster seethed as he pulled a bunch of cloth in Natsu's shirt.

"No, you watch where you are going, stripper!" Natsu tore himself away from his rival, bestfriend-whatever. Gray and Natsu are one of those children Makarov brought in his school. Both of them are branded as the school's biggest troublemakers and they are in their junior year. Gray was known to be the one who unconsciously displays his assets in the hallway or inside the classroom. Due to his upbringing before, he somewhat developed a habit of stripping his clothes off unconsciously. There was even a time when he went to see a rehearsal of the cheering squad where he was stark naked, causing him to be thrown in detention.

Natsu, on the other part, was a massive ball of energy that leaves a trail of destruction wherever he goes. This person is often found in the principal's office, guidance office or the detention. Natsu was also known for his extraordinary mental capabilities, which led the other students to even wonder how on earth did this pitiful creature even reach his junior year?

"Yeah! FIGHTING IS LIKE A MAN!" that came from the crowd that was starting to surround them. And that man was no other than Elfman Strauss, a guy in the same year as Natsu and Gray. Just like them, he, along with his two sisters, were taken in by Makarov. He was a part of the school's football team, and was famous for his large built. Elfman is peculiar in his own ways, just like how he incorporates things with being a man.

"Guys, guys, I don't think it's right for you to start a fight here. Calm down" a blue-haired man put himself in between the two of them.

"Oh great. It's the nice guy" Gray mumbled and Natsu had a big frown on his face.

"Nice seeing you too, Jellal" Natsu said glumly and the said man just gave a short nodded

"Natsu, you do know that you just came from the guidance office, why start another commotion again? And Gray, please put on some clothes" Jellal Fernandez sighed at the sight of the two of them. Jellal belongs in the senior year and he is the club president of the Science Club. He is a close friend of Natsu and those who belong in Fairy Tail. He is also a member of the Student Council. If there is one thing Jellal was known for, it must be that tattoo on his face or perhaps that he was just too passionate in Astronomy. Rumours has it that he might have an interest in the Titania, the Student Council's president.

"Oh shit!" Gray looked down on the floor, only to see his boxers lying there.

"Hey Jellal, do you know where I can get a cat food for Happy?" Natsu asked and Jellal thought for a moment.

"Try getting a fish. I heard that's healthy for cats, but market's a bit too far from here. I'm not really sure, try asking other people later. They might help"

"Who the fuck cares?! Just feed him leftovers and Happy will be fine!" Gray snapped

"Happy needs real food!"

"Come on, both of you. I'll accompany you to your Math class." Jellal offered and two of them just nodded in reply. While they were on their way to the room, Jellal caught another blue-haired girl who was carrying books in her arms.

"Hey Levy! Need some help there?" Jellal offered and Levy shook her head.

"There's no need for that, really!" Levy Mcgarden said as she waved at the three of them

"Hey Levy" Natsu and Gray greeted the petite woman.

Levy Mcgarden is your typical nerd and resident bookworm. She is the vice-president of the Book Club and sometimes works as the librarian's assistant. Just like Natsu and Gray, she is a part of Fairy Tail and she is a junior as well.

"Levy-chan!" All of them turned to see who called Levy. Natsu felt like his world stopped for a brief moment. He saw a blonde girl who jogged her way to them. Her blonde locks were tied into pigtails and her brown eyes were very bright.

"Levy-chan, you left this at the library" the blonde girl said, while panting heavily as she reached out a thick book to Levy. Levy thanked her and then she was reminded of something.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her to you guys! This is Lucy Heartfilia, she is the new lodger in Fairy Tail along with the other two and she is also in her junior year" Levy said and Lucy bowed in respect.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! I'm glad to finally meet you!" Lucy said happily

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Jellal Fernandez" Jellal shook the blonde girl's hand

"Welcome to Magnolia High, Lucy. The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster" Gray waved and giving her a smile.

Lucy found it rather uncomfortable when she laid her eyes upon a pink haired man who was staring at her for the longest time. Lucy's face began to heat up. She was quite sure that love at first sight isn't very true, but seeing how things are going for her, it must be true! How will she react? What will she say?!

This time, Natsu walked towards her and took her hand. Lucy's face became redder.

"H-hi, I know we just met but-"

"_Oh no! He's going to confess already?! What should I do?!" _Lucy thought and she was already panicking

"- do you know how to get to the village's wet market? Because I really need to buy some fish for my cat, Happy" Natsu said passively and Lucy turned to stone before she landed a smack on his head.

"Levy! Let's go!" Lucy said furiously while she was blushing deeper and Levy said a quick goodbye to the guys.

Gray was laughing his head off and Jellal was stifling a laugh.

"What's wrong with her?! She's such a weirdo" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you expect? She thought you are going to say something romantic to her and you just had to ask her directions as to where the fish market is!" Gray put his arm over Natsu's head, much to the pinkette's chagrin.

"The heck? What the fuck does she wants me to say?!"

"Well, she seems pissed Natsu" Jellal stated and Natsu felt guilty.

"You know, I think Lucy has an idea as to how to get to the fish market. She's probably the only person in this school to know where that is" Gray smirked mischievously and Jellal rolled his eyes. He knew what the stripper is up to. But he doubts it will work, he can't fool Natsu this time around. Everyone in the world knows that there will be at least a few people in this school knows how to get to that freaking fish market.

"REALLY?!" Natsu said in amazement and Jellal felt the need to slam his head on the wall.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jellal said and Gray was surprised as well. He knew Natsu was stupid, but not _this _stupid!

"Darn, I treated her badly. She is my only hope to get to that fish market. It was unwise for me to act so foolishly. What should I do to get her to bring me to the fish market?"

"Gods, you are such an idiot…" Gray muttered

"What did you say?!" Natsu said and Jellal pushed him away from Gray.

"The thing is, you want to go to the fish market?" Jellal asked Natsu

"Yup"

"And the only way to get there is through the guidance of that Lucy Heartfilia?"

"The one and only" Natsu replied. Jellal and Gray looked at each other.

"The only way for you to get her to bring you there, is for you to go out with her" Gray said with a sly grin on his face.

Natsu shook his head in confusion.

"What? I don't understand"

"You are going on a date with her, idiot. That's what that is"

"Ohh... So that's what I'm supposed to do. But she hates me!"

"Then make her like you then! Jellal and I will help you in any way possible" Gray wrapped an arm around Jellal and the older man sighed.

"I'll try doing something I guess"

"Alright! I will get Lucy Heartfilia to date me!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he pumps his fist into the air.

Jellal often wondered how on earth did he even befriended these guys. It amazed him on how Natsu can be deceived so easily. Who on earth would believe that Lucy's the only person who knows where the fish market is? And would be convinced so easily that he must date her just to get some fish for his cat? It sounded ridiculous in many ways. How can his day get any better?

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" a woman's voice rang in his ears. Gray and Natsu froze from where they stood and Jellal knew why. A scarlet haired woman was walking her way to their place. She was furious.

"Shit, it's the Titania" Natsu said in a low voice.

Erza Scarlet glared daggers at the two teenagers in front of her.

"Fullbuster! You are breaking the school's code of conduct regarding the attire that should be worn at the campus! Your public display of your assets shows indecency and utter disrespectfulness to your peers! And you, Dragneel! You have once again committed an act of vandalism and caused destruction to school property! Because of your crimes, I am obliged to bring you to the principal's office for disciplinary action!" Erza said as she literally dragged the two men to the office.

"Goodluck on your duties, President" Jellal greeted Erza and the Titania turned red as her hair. Erza looked away from Jellal before muttering a soft thank you to him.

Jellal simply laughed at Erza's passion when it comes to her duty of disciplining the students. Everyone in school do not dare oppose Erza. Erza is the President of the Student Council and she is very strict when it comes to school rules. She can be very violent, causing her to be just as destructive as Natsu is.

Then, Jellal heard a loud slamming of the locker's door. He was quickly reminded of what he said about no one dares to oppose Erza. He was wrong. There was actually one person who dares to do so. The one who just slammed the locker shut is that person.

If Jellal was honest to himself, he'd cross paths with Erza than this person. He'd choose Erza anytime than her best friend.

That person is no other than the demon, Mirajane Strauss.


End file.
